


My Living Nightmare

by lcg0103



Series: Skagit Queer Creative Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Demons, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Mental Health Issues, PTSS, Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Triggers, no happy ending, trigger warning, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: This was based on a prompt and I should mention that this story is DARK. please read at your own risk. Also this the prompt, make a short story out of a paranormal or magical experience you’ve had; if you haven’t had one make one up





	My Living Nightmare

There was a time in my life where I had nearly completely given up hope. I had been going through absolute hell. I wasn’t sleeping, eating, or living really. I was merely surviving, barely surviving at that. There were times where I would go days without eating or sleeping, I felt so depressed and almost suicidal. And that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that I was seeing and hearing something that no one else could see. It was a monster, a demon. It was tall and lanky, at least six feet in height and a mere 100 pounds in weight, I can still remember what it looked like, the image of it never leaves my brain. The black smoke near its feet was so dark and opaque, it resembled the night sky on it’s darkest night. It didn’t have a face, but it did have wings. Wings that were so long and demonic I thought I was looking at something from a comic book. The creature was something out of my nightmares and the fact that only I could see it and hear it only made me feel like I was crazier than I already was. There would be days where I wouldn’t want to leave my house out of fear of seeing the creature attack my friends and loved ones. I locked myself in my room and cry for hours on end. No one knew what I was going through because I refused to talk about it out of fear of being perceived as crazy or worse, being committed to an insane asylum. I couldn’t even tell my best friend, and that was hurt the most. She and I had known each other since we were kids and we never had secrets between us, she knew me like the back of her hand and the fact that I was hiding something so terrifying from her was killing me even more. I wanted to die because I knew that that would at least take away all the pain I was feeling on the inside. The worst part is, I knew that deep down, even if I did take my own life, the pain would only been transferred from myself to my loved ones and I couldn’t handle that. I had hoped and prayed that this was all some sort of sick nightmare. But it wasn’t. This was my real life, this was my living hell and it was all true. This is what it is like living with major depressive disorder and PTSD.


End file.
